


Prompt | Dom Dean

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Riding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: Anonymous said to wincesthart: prompt: bottom!dom dean





	Prompt | Dom Dean

Dean pushes Sam back into the mattress and holds both of his wrists above his head, pinning them in one hand. Sam smiles up at Dean, a wicked smile that Dean normally loves to see but that’s not how he’s playing it tonight.

“Not so fast, big boy,” Dean teases, and pulls a pair of cuffs from under his pillow and snaps one ring over Sam’s wrist. Sam looks surprised for a second, a little gasp escaping his mouth at the cool metal but then he smirks.

“I see…” Sam hums and allows Dean to string the cuffs around one of the bed posts before closing the other ring around Sam’s free wrist. Now Sam’s stretched out on the bed, hands pinned to the headboard and completely at Dean’s will.

Dean slides down Sam’s body and pulls out his dick, hard from Dean’s teasing earlier tonight, and wraps his lips around the head, teasing at the slit. Sam gasps, eyebrows knit together as he cranes his neck to watch. Dean slides down slowly, teasing his brother and locking eyes with him. He only goes about halfway before sliding back up, letting his lips tug at Sam’s cock head before moving slowly back down again. His tongue traces light patterns on the underside of Sam’s dick, a barely-there touch that’s making Sam buck his hips a bit. Dean pulls completely off, though, shaking his head.

“Not gonna get what you want that way,” Dean says, and slides off the bed. He moves to the bedside table and pulls out their bottle of lube. He settles back onto the bed, his ass facing Sam and he smiles to himself as he pours a couple drops onto his fingers.

“Now you’re just gonna have to watch,” Dean says over his shoulder. He brings his fingers back to his own hole and pushes one finger through his entrance. He bites his lip at the resistance and pushes through, feeling his asshole clench around the intrusion.

Dean sighs as he gets one finger deep and fucks himself on it, just letting his body get used to the sensation. He pulls out and slides two fingers in this time, hearing Sam groan softly behind him. Dean smiles again and puts on more of a show, angling his fingers and searching for his own prostate, moaning loudly when he hits it just right.

“Oh yeah…” Dean sighs, pushing his hips back and grabbing at the sheets, “oh, Sam…” He hears Sam whine and he fucks himself harder, spreading his fingers a bit and prepping himself for his brother.

“Mmm, god yes…”

“Please…” Dean hears behind him and he laughs.

“There something you want, Sammy?”

“C’mon, Dean, please… Want you…”

“Yeah?” Dean asks, pulling his fingers out and tracing around his hole, letting Sam watch how wet and open he is.

“Yeah…” Sam sighs and Dean sits up and spins around. He climbs up his brother’s body.

“Okay,” he says, “but we’re gonna do it my way. Don’t move, alright, baby? You just gotta sit there nice and pretty and let me use that big dick o’ yours, okay?”

Sam licks his lips and nods. “Yeah, anything you want big brother.” Dean smiles, pleased with Sam’s response and he sees the corner of Sam’s lips tug up as he pulls away.

Dean turns back around with his back to Sam and settles on Sam’s stomach. He pours a bit more lube into his hand and strokes at Sam’s dick, getting him nice and wet. He hears Sam sigh softly behind him but he ignores it and tosses the bottle of lube to the side.

“Okay,” Dean says as he positions his hips over Sam’s, “no moving.”

“Right,” Sam breathes, his voice tight and tense and he braces himself. Dean laughs softly and slides down over Sam’s dick. Sam groans loudly and moves quickly, setting up a rough pace. He leans forwards a bit, resting his hands between Sam’s spread legs and moving his hips back and forth over Sam’s cock. His own hard dick tips forward and lightly grazes against the sheets, teasing his cockhead. 

Dean feels his body tensing already and he can see the muscles in Sam’s legs tightening as he tries so hard not to move. Dean pushes his hips back harder, faster, moaning a bit as he does and trying to get a better angle on his prostate. 

Sam’s whimpering behind him and Dean sits up straighter, grabs his own cock and jerks himself as he slams down over and over on Sam’s dick, riding his brother hard.

“Unh… Dean…” Sam moans and his hips buck up against Dean. He immediately stills and goes completely silent and Dean just laughs.

“That’s right,” he pants and looks over his shoulder, “you be a good boy.” As he slides up and down over Sam’s cock, he finds that sweet spot and gasps.

“Oh fuck, Sammy…”

Sam groans again and Dean moves his hips over that spot again and again.

“Unh, yes, unh… God…” Dean’s sweating, hips grinding down against that spot and Sam’s panting hard and heavy behind him. As Dean’s moving, he feels Sam’s hips grind up against him, too and now Dean’s not even going to pretend to be mad because they’re both just trying to get there now and it feels so fucking good.

“Yeah, yeah… Yes!” Dean cries out and Sam’s hips are moving fast, bucking up as Dean grinds down and Sam gasps and comes inside Dean. Dean groans and grinds down harder as Sam fucks Dean through his own orgasm. He’s so close, so close, he strokes at his own cock and listens to Sam’s labored breathing and shoots up onto his own chest, his ass clenching down around Sam’s cock, milking him.

He pulls off as soon as his legs work again and flops down next to his brother, shaking and humming with pleasure. Sam sighs heavily, catching his breath and turns and smiles at Dean, who smiles back.

“You gonna free me now?” He asks, moving his wrists to motion towards the handcuffs. Dean pretends to think on it for a minute.

“Nah,” he says casually, “you didn’t follow the rules so I’ll let you stay like that for a bit longer.” Sam huffs while Dean laughs.


End file.
